A Serpent's Deadly Touch
by Wisdonia
Summary: Francis, a young nobleman, has rescued a naga from it's previous owners,but the naga tries everything it can to kill the Frenchman. Soon the two of them become unlikely friends,but as he learns about the unique creature and it's life.But soon,the young nobleman finds himself stuck between losing a good friend or losing his family. FrancisxArthur.Au.


A FrUk Story Idea that I had! Hope you enjoy it!

QvQ Please let me know what you think! Your reviews are what keeps me going!

* * *

_"Ladies and gentleman, come see our exotic creatures from around the world! We've traveled across the land to bring you the strangest creatures your eyes have ever seen! "_

The voice that called out to the large crowds of people out on the street came from a tall, dark man, dressed in his finest clothing. With a Cheshire smile and a whimsical note to his voice, he made people stop and look at him in curiosity, even a young man who minded his own business stopped to see what was happening. The dark man stepped to the side and gestured his curious guests into the tent, promising them that they'd be impressed with his 'collection' of creatures. The young man, with long blond hair tied in a ponytail and ocean blue eyes, followed inside and what he saw didn't surprise him much.

The tent was filled with strange people with oddities that would make a common man look at them with disgust and animals that had weird features; such as two heads or strange coloring. It was the common freak show that tried to gain money from curious nobleman to give them a night of food and drink.

The announcer slipped through the crowd to stand on the small stage as the last freak showed off their talents. Most were not impressed; they saw these kinds of things all the time in the city now and again. _"My lovely guests are not amused of my creatures? Well, I guess I'll show you my prized possession. A lovely specimen and the only one of its kind, he's not human or a snake; my dears, I present to you, the naga!"_ This made people perk up as the man moved to let a few of his men pull out a large cage from behind the cage, the sound of a loud hissing made the spectators in the front step back in slight fear. The young nobleman who was watching closely the whole time watched in shock at what was in the cage.

A creature, with the upper body of a man and a long, thick tail of a snake, whipped around viciously in its tight confinement. Its arms were bound together with the mouth muzzled, preventing any attack to anyone who came close to the cage. The creature's green eyes seem to glow in the dimmed light but anyone could see they wanted blood if they studied them hard enough. The sight made everyone frightened: even one of the women fainted from seeing such thing. This made the presenter chuckle, "He's a beauty isn't he? I found him in the jungle and boy did he put up a fight. I lost a few good men but it was worth it because now I can show him to you all!" The dark man tapped the cage with his cane, making the naga hiss even more, which only made the man laugh. The angry naga growled deeply, whipping his slender body against the bars as if to break out. The sound of the cage rattling terrified the spectators in the front, hoping the creature wouldn't break free. "He's proven to be such a hassle for my crew so today he's going up for sale to the highest bidder. Who would like my little serpent?" Everyone's voices lowered as people began to converse on who would bid on the creature or if they even wanted such a thing. The blond man looked around at them before gazing at the naga, tensing up when the bright green eyes seem to pierce into his own blue ones. He should have been frightened like the rest of the people, but he was more amazed then anything. Averting his eyes, the young nobleman looked around the cage to see the moving tail, noticing it was much too big for the cage. 'It must hurt him being squished in such a small cage', the man thought. "Aww...no one wants my little naga? He's quite full of surprises I promise you this."

Silence swept through the crowd until one, French accented, voice spoke up. "I'll take him."

Everyone's attention turned towards the young man, making them whisper. "Young man I'm selling one a one of a kind creature here, not some prized pooch." The other man waved a hand dismissively at the young man in front of him.

"I am being serious. I would like to buy that creature from you. How much do you want for him?"

"Nay! I'm not selling him to some spoiled brat who doesn't know what he's talking about."

This made the blond glare at him, "You decide to sell the naga but turn around and change your mind when someone offers to buy him?" The scene made people look between the two men and the naga leaned in close to listen to them closely. "Who are you anyways?"

"I'm Francis Bonnefoy, the eldest son of the Bonnefoy family." The blond man smiled proudly, making a few of the woman by him giggle. The Bonnefoy family owned the cities best wineries and anyone who lived in the city for a long time knew about the family.

The dark man hummed, smirking at the bold young man, "What will you give me for this creature? His price is not cheap, that's for sure." Francis rubbed his stubble chin, "I could sort the payment in two parts; I'll pay half the price in cash up front and the other half with 2 large barrels of our best wines."

The man pondered at this for a moment, his coy smile appearing again. "Alright, Monsieur Bonnefoy. I'll take your offer but then again, it's your funeral."

He tapped the cage with his cane again, making the naga hiss and whip his tail against the metal bars. Its anger was spreading from the dark man to the Frenchman who was conversing with his captor. The crowd grew smaller and smaller as the two men were talking until it was just them, the caged naga, and the two men who handled the cage. "Now then, what will you are doing now with the naga, Monsieur?"

The Frenchman waved a hand, "Cover the cage and load him onto a cart. I want your best men to follow me to the mansion." The presenter nodded and spoke to the two men, who nodded back and started to pull the cage away. The naga began to rise up and bang against the bars with full force, making the cage rattle with each hit.

The dark man pulled out a whip and yelled at his men to step back, cracking the whip against the cage, making the creature angrier. Francis watched as the whip it the creature's skin, watching as fresh blood dripped from the cuts each time the whip touched him. He watched enough and called out, "That's enough! I don't want the naga hurt anymore." Lucky for him, the naga gave one last vicious hiss to them all before passing out against the cold bars. The dark man rolled up his whip and scoffed, "Stupid thing always ends up not listening."

"Ah yes...well, he's off your hands now. I'll see that you get your full payment when I arrive home, monsieur." Francis left the tent and called for his carriage, seeing the two men loading the now covered cage onto a small wagon strapped to a horse. They looked at him and he nodded, slipping into the carriage and heading back home. 'Well this is going to be interesting to tell the family, especially my parents', he thought, wondering if he made a wise decision. 'We'll just have to see what happens when we arrive home...'

The Bonnefoy estate was something that many people have admired and marveled at for years. With the large mansion that held wonderful parties, it was surrounded by many grape vines, a maze garden, and a green house. There was a long pathway that led from the gates and crossed through the vineyard to the large home, welcoming all who came with the lovely view. On the far left side, there was the distillery where the wine was made and stored until shipped out. Francis lived here; taking care of his twin little brothers while their parents were away on a business trip. The carriage stopped right in front of the entrance, with the wagon right behind it. "Master Francis! Welcome back!" A young brunette, with his hair in a small ponytail, came and greeted the Frenchman with a small nod. "How was your trip into the city today?"

"Toris! It was quite interesting today, actually." The blond waved to the other man as he walked over to the covered cage. "Call Gilbert and Antonio, I know those two are somewhere lurking in the mansion! I need their help with this." Toris blinked in confusion, flinching when a soft groggy hiss came from behind the other, "Umm...m-may I ask what exactly is behind that cover...?" The smaller brunette stood frozen in place, his green eyes locked on the cage.

Francis patted the other man's shoulder, "You're not going to believe this, Toris, but first we need to get him out of the cage. Now go get my friends and meet me in my room!" He playfully shooed the man away, who was more than happy to run off and find the two others. Francis then looked at the two gruff looking men by the cage and ordered them to pick up the cage and follow him inside. It was a bit of a struggle to get the cage up the stairs, but the carriers managed without a word, setting the cage across from the Frenchman's bed.

When Francis saw Toris again, he ordered the brunette to make sure the two men were paid in the wine and the amount asked for as they left. "Oi, Francis! What's this Toris is saying about a large cage you brought home?" The loud German accented voice made the quiet room ring and Francis quickly hushed his friend. "Quiet down, Gilbert. I rather not have him awake when we get him out."

The albino raised an eyebrow at his friend, being joined by another man with curly dark brown hair and tanned skin who had the same puzzled look. Now that he had their attention, Francis took a deep breath, "Okay...don't freak out." He went and pulled off the cover, revealing the still passed out naga, now covered in fresh cuts and dried blood. The two other men gasped and looked at the creature with the same wide eyed expression the crowd had earlier. "Mi amigo, is this naga real?" The tanned man asked, his voice low as he looked over towards his friend, blinking in confusion.

"Oui, he is. There was one of those freak shows and the man there was selling the naga...I know it sounds silly, but the naga is amazing and they were treating him so horribly." Francis pushed some of his hair back behind his ear and went to quietly unlock the cage door. The tanned man spoke again,"What if he hurts you when he wakes up? Or poisons you or whatever nagas do?" Gilbert rubbed his chin, "Antonio's right, Francis. As much as I like your parents, I don't want to be the one to tell them their son got eaten by a naga he bought in the city."

The Frenchman sighed and looked at his friends, "Yes, I thought about those things but I'm not worrying about then right this second. Now are you two going to lecture me like you're my mother or get your asses over and help me?" The two other men looked at each other than at the Frenchman, hesitating before walking over to the cage. It took all 3 of them to gently and carefully pull the unconscious naga out of the cage, making sure not to make one wrong move that would wake the creature up. Even though they held the naga's shoulders, upper body and waist, there was still the long length of tail curled around in the cage. The naga stirred in its sleep making all three of the friends freeze in place and watch him. When the naga didn't move, they all let out a sigh of relief and began to pull off the blankets and pillows off of Francis' bed, placing them around the naga.

"Hey Francis, what about this muzzle?" Gilbert asked pointing out the obvious device on the sleeping naga's mouth. The Frenchman frowned at the sight, "I'm going to keep it on him...I don't like it but it will save me from getting bitten later on when I check on his wounds."

They finished covering the snake, closing up the curtains to darken the room and then quietly slipped out of the room. "Let him rest awhile. For now, I think I should go and check on my broth-" The tall Frenchman was soon attacked by two small bodies colliding into his legs, nearly knocking him down to his feet. Two small boys smiled up at him; both having the bright blond hair, the only difference between them was one had blue eyes and the other had violet eyes. With their eyes and the cute curl and cowlick, the two boys looked almost exactly alike.

The one with blue eyes spoke first, "Big brother, you took too long! Where did you go?" Francis chuckled, leaning down to pick them both up, "I'm sorry, Alfred. I got distracted on my adventure into town and found myself with a huge naga that wanted to eat me." This made the blue eyed twin gasp, but the violet one looked scared, "Did the naga hurt big brother?" The older blond chuckled, but Gilbert spoke up before him, "Nein, Matthew. Francis didn't get hurt by it, but he did catch the naga and it is right in there. "He pointed to the room, "If you misbehave we just might make you his dinner tonight." Matthew whimpered and started to cry, making Francis glare at the albino, "Thanks Gil, now my brother is going to be scared." Antonio smacked Gilbert in the back of the head as the Frenchman quieted the little child.

Alfred stuck his tongue out at Gilbert as they were put back down, hugging his brother who quieted down to sniffling. "Maybe Gil should be fed to the scary naga, big brother!"

Their older one of the Bonnefoy children sighed, "Alfred, take your brother and go play outside." With one last glare, the two boys ran off down the hall, letting Francis sigh in relief. "So, now what are you going to? Antonio asked curiously as they began to walk down the long hallway, watching the two young boys run off. "Well, I'll just have to see later on tonight or tomorrow morning on what will happen. Just pray to the gods I don't get killed."


End file.
